


Recruits

by SarcasticMusician



Series: Cheer Up Buttercup [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few know the humor that lies in the fear secreted by new recruits. Maria is one of those people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiderBites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/gifts).



> I'm really trying to get the voices right on these characters, but I feel like I've had these stories in mind so long I'm kind of blurting them out so I can free my mind of them in order to focus more on the more outlined stories I'm working on. So I apologize if they're not up to par, I swear they'll get better soon!

Maria loves her job. The stress is horrible, the hours unreasonable, and the pay…well the pay’s actually not that bad. However, her favorite part is training the new recruits.

Some may claim “scaring” but really, they need to learn fear and overcome it, at least that’s what she says. Only a few know the humor that lies in the fear secreted by new recruits.

It’s one of the only refreshing points of Maria’s job, well aside from Natasha. She always makes the effort to arrive early to the training rooms, in an effort to catch the last moments of Natasha’s session. Watching her girlfriend in action -without the fear for her safety- may top the fear in the recruits’ eyes, as Maria’s favorite sight at work.

She struts into the training room, the tension melting off of her invisible to all but the redhead whose eyes immediately snap to her.

Maria watches as Natasha walks through the line of hand-to-hand combat sparing recruits, correcting moves with an eagle-eyed expertise.

As Maria relaxes into the room, she makes her way to the supply crates in an effort to set up for her baton session. Her eyes make their way over to Natasha a few times over the course of her set up, but only once does she let the sight freeze her in her tracks.

 

She wasn’t the only one looking.

 

Now, Maria is as used to the leers and whispers as one can be when dating Natasha Romanov. But this time, these recruits, this is something she can actually deal with.

Fear is good for them.

Now, Maria is not a jealous person but there are some things one just doesn’t do. That includes pretending to need her girlfriend to help with “hand to hand combat”.  Especially if one winks with that look in his eyes.

Especially, if one has such a punch-able face.

Luckily, the smirk Natasha shoots her tells Maria she’s in for a show.

In all of ten seconds the man falls to the mat, leg twisted in -what can only be described as- a sickening display.

The other recruits laugh as Nat gives the downed-agent her patented glare. Sternly dismissing the class, she makes her way off the mat sauntering toward Maria.

“Hey” Natasha greets, shoulder bumping Maria’s when she reaches her 

Maria answers with a smile. “How’re the recruits?”

“Same as always.” She responds, eyes glancing back to the injured man and his buddies

The whispers of the group are loud enough for seasoned agents to hear, unfortunately for them.

“That wasn’t appropriate, man. What if Hawkeye is here?” One agent whispers eyes scanning the beams of the ceiling

“What would I care about bird-man?”

“Uh, maybe because he’s dating your woman?”

 

Maria’s fists clench.

 

“You’re positive I can’t kill these ones?”

“You really want to do more paperwork?” The smirk gracing Natasha’s face is both inviting and irritating

The annoyance wins out resulting in a huff and glare, as she can feel the heavy gaze of the Agent on her girlfriend yet again.

“Clint’s skyping Laura and the kids in his quarters, he said they’ve been missing you.”

Instantly Nat’s face lights up. Giving Maria’s hand a discrete squeeze, she rushes off in strides toward her other favorite people.

 

Now. 

Time for the fun.

 

“Recruits! Come here and listen up!” She waits for the scurry of nervous feet to stop as the small group get in position.

“Today’s session we’ll be continuing baton work. But first, Agent Ross here has taught us a valuable lesson.” Maria announces, eyes fiercely fixed on the agent after her girlfriend

“You are under no circumstances allowed to fraternize with superior agents, much less trainers. Are we understood?”

The swift and tight nods of the group, show their acceptance. Well, excluding Agent Ross.

“Agent Ross, do you have a problem with how we run things.” Maria asks fire in her eyes

“If the superior initiates, the guidelines excuse the fraternization so long as you or Director Fury sign off on the paperwork.”

“That is true, but seeing as your interest seems to be on Agent Romanov I must stress the lack of any support you’d receive, nor possible acceptance of your interest by Agent Romanov.” Maria says, attempting to hide her clenching jaw

“And why is that?”

“She’s dating Hawkeye, obviously. They both could kill you with a finger.” The nervous Agent Smif explains, head nodding unendingly

 “No she’s not!” Agent Ross exclaims 

“Yes, didn’t you se-”

“No. She’s not, Agent Smif.” Maria replies, head aching with annoyance

“See!” He exclaims, in childish glee

“Agent Romanov and I are dating.” Maria interrupts before he breaks into a dance

The silence hanging over the room is tainted with fear and tension.

“Now that that’s over. Agent Ross,” Maria calls grabbing two batons from the cart, “You’re up first.”

 

Fear.

Fear is good, Maria decides once and for all.

Now, time for the fun to really begin.  


End file.
